If It Wasn't for Sherry
by HolleringHawk65
Summary: Sherry drags Jake to a Father's Day barbeque at the Redfields' house. What happens when Chris walks into the kitchen and it's just the two of them?


**_Disclaimer: _**I sadly don't own Resident Evil or any of its character. They belong to the _so_ not evil _Capcom_.

* * *

**_Jake June 15_****_th_****_, 2014_**

If it hadn't been for Sherry, I wouldn't have been at Claire's house on Father's Day, but my best friend had dragged me to the Redfields' barbeque.

Leon had brought his girlfriend, Ingrid Hunnigan, Jill Valentine had brought Carlos Oliveira, and Chris had also been present, bringing along his friend Sheva Alomar.

Somehow, I had enjoyed myself. I understood that I was surrounded by all government agents, except for maybe Carlos. At least I wasn't been tested on, and this was a break from running around & destroying B.O.W.s.

Though Sherry and I weren't dating, and we'd told everyone that what felt like a million times, I felt the need to do something after we'd cleaned the plates for Claire.

I came up behind the lean and brilliant blonde, wrapping my arms around her from behind and giving her a hug. She laughed and turned around in my arms and hugged me back.

"How do you do it?" I asked her.

She pulled back and frowned. "Do what?" She asked me.

"It's Father's day, and I swear I've never seen you happier," _which is a feat_, I silently tacked on.

The smile faltered from her lips. Maybe she was wearing a mask I hadn't noticed before now.

"Jake, after sixteen years, I've learned to forgive and forget. Yeah, I guess Father's Day hurts a little bit, but just as much as Mother's Day. I loved my parents, even if they couldn't always be there. I understood it, okay?" She sighed. "I know you never met your dad, and there's no chance you ever will, but Father's Day is for celebrating the other half that created you, and maybe you could give it a try." She said softly.

The words 'how do you expect me to do that?' were on my lips, but I knew what she meant. I'd never met Wesker; never would; and I never wanted to. He hadn't known I'd existed, and I'd never had an inkling of desire to meet the man who'd left my mother when she was pregnant. But he'd still had a hand in my existence, and if I hadn't been here (and this is me trying not to be cocky for once) then a lot more people would've died.

"I have to go talk to Hunnigan, okay?" Sherry said to me, snapping me out of my trance.

I nodded, watching her leave. Then I just walked over to the counter, leaning against it for support. _I shouldn't care. He didn't care about me, right? He didn't care about my mother, either. So this day should just be another day. I shouldn't care._

"Jake, are you alright?" I turned around and saw Chris.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache," I lied.

He opened the fridge and pulled out two cream sodas. He came over and gave one to me and then opened his with a bottle opener that had been on the counter.

I opened mine with my finger nail, waiting for the BSAA operative to say something. There had to be a reason he was in here.

You know, alone with me, basically just a reach away from sharp objects, I began to think he was debating on whether he should (try to) kill me or not.

"Jake, I know you never met your father," he began, his voice rather quiet for once. "He was a lunatic, above all else, filled with delusions towards the end. But, when I'd first met him, I'd had respect for him." He confessed. "I had respect for him up until the Arklay incident. He was Albert Wesker, my captain. Sure, he was cold, but there were some cases that showed he could be friendly. He'd driven me home when I'd gotten too drunk once, and after a while he'd started making jokes about me getting to the office late; and that's just a few examples."

I didn't know what Chris was trying to get at. "Do you have a point, Chris?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I do. I know this might be ridiculous to hear, but since Barry is gone, Jill having decided that it's best to forget, and Rebecca barely knew him, I'm the closest person to your father you'll ever meet. I know we got off on the wrong foot, but that was nearly a year ago now." He explained.

If I recalled correctly, he had _told_ me to shoot him.

He came closer and put a hand on my shoulder. "And as implausible as it sounds, I want you to know that I'm here for you, Jake." He told me.

I looked in his eyes, waiting for him to tell me he was joking; that this seemingly heartfelt confession was just a cruel _joke_. He didn't say anything to tell me that that was the case though.

"Thank you," I heard the words in my voice, but I can't actually remembering telling myself to say them.

He smiled. "You're welcome." He turned around and was about to walk out when he stopped and turned back around. "I know that you must hate him for leaving you, or for never knowing you, but even the worst people deserve a second chance." He said before walking out.

I leaned back against the counter and took a sip of the cream soda. A moment later, Sherry walked back in, smiling genuinely this time. I raised my eyebrow in question.

"We're throwing a surprise birthday party for Leon later this month." She told me, continuing to smile. "But that's discussion for later, let's go have some dessert, 'kay?"

"Alright, Sherry Berry," I teased, causing her to blush slightly. We walked out holding hands and sat back down at the picnic table.

I realized I was sitting across from Chris. We didn't say anything, but there was something between us now. It wasn't quite the same as friendship. It was closer to family, but not quite as strong. Whatever it was, I knew that I was fine with it.

Maybe Chris was right. Maybe he was the closest thing to my father I'd ever get.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**My first one shot (yes!), I hope ya'll like(d) it!

Happy (early) Father's Day to everyone!

Oh, and please review?

~_HolleringHawk65_


End file.
